Daddy's Help
by Themasterchef
Summary: This is a story about Killian and Emma's children. After an accident, they both end up in the enchanted forest and need the help of their dad to get home. Only their dad has no idea that they are his kids and is in love with Milah. These four have to go on an adventure to get the Jones kids home and try not to ruin the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Cecily?" My little brother calls my name. I ignore him for good reasons. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" Right now survey says no. " Well anyway, I would like to start my three part apology by first saying that I think you are a wonderful older sister, no just overall woman, or person I suppose if we are to avoid any gender discrimination…"

At last I finally crack and whirl around on my dumbass bumbling baby brother, "Liam, so help me God, if you do not shut the fuck up I will shove my boot so far up your ass you'll be choking on my shoelaces." I understand to the casual observer that my reaction may seem a bit harsh but it's not without its good reasons. One minute I am sitting in Gold's pawnshop waiting to pick up Liam, because the idiot failed his driving test, making plans to go shopping with Aunt Ruby for a homecoming dress, and then the next I am being sucked through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. A portal, I might add, that was created by the little brother who wanted to impress the Dark One's daughter, Rosie, with his magical capabilities. If he wasn't my own blood I would have beaten him to death with a stick the instant we landed. And it is not like that would have been hard to do with the abundance of sticks I am currently tripping over trying to find our way through this dense forest.

"Please, it's not like I meant for this to happen." He whines behind me. For being sixteen Liam can act like a real child sometimes.

" Yeah, I bet you thought waving a magic wand around would only bring sunshine and rainbows. It's not like our family motto is 'magic always comes with a price' or anything."

My brother cracks a smile at my rant. " I thought our family motto was 'I will always find you'." Instead of replying to him with some good old fashion Jones' wit, I just huff and make sure we are still traveling in the same direction and not circling around like morons. "Besides, this was bound to happen anyway. Falling through a portal to the Enchanted Forest is like a family tradition." Why was I not an only child? Oh yes, because our parents are disgustingly happy. "Hey." Liam grabs my shoulders and turns me around to face him. " I'm really sorry. Sometimes I don't think things through. And I know you think you have to figure this out because you're older and smarter, but if you let me help you we can get through this and go back home." I always feel like I have to protect him because he is my baby brother. When he was born I knew I would do anything to keep him safe. So when we fell through the portal, I felt like I had failed in doing my job. But right now, he is right. We'll work better if I'm not being a bitch to him because I'm angry at myself, and if we look out for each other.

"I guess the Jolly Roger crew is back in action then?" I say using the name we gave ourselves when we were little and pretending to be part of Dad's band of pirates.

"Hells yeah!" He exclaims and tries to fist bump with me. I just shake my head and carry on walking. "S'all cool." He says and fist bumps himself. Little idiot.

XXXXXXXX

Three hours later, with just a little bit of sunshine left, we finally make it to some port side town. My feet are killing me because when I woke up this morning and put on my stylish yet uncomfortable boots, I had not planned on spending my day trekking through a forest. Liam spots an inn so we make our way there, pocketing money from some unobservant natives on our way. Sometimes being the children of a pirate and a thief pays off. I can tell most people are staring at us based on our clothes and I know soon we will have to find something else to wear if we want to blend in more. But first all I want is some food and a plan on how to get back to a land that has The Simpsons.

"Hmm," Liam murmurs as we sit in the common area of the inn, after paying for a night, waiting to be served food. "I wonder what the drinking age limit is in the Enchanted Forest." He says with a small smile.

I kick him underneath the table. "Not while I'm here." That's all I need is a drunk brother stumbling about more than he already does.

"Ms. Buzzkillington." He sulks while we get our food. After eating Henry's food, if you can call it that, this meal is not the worst thing I have tasted but it sure is no five star quality. As I'm drinking down some water to get the taste of whatever meat I just ate out of my mouth, I start to choke as I notice the couple who walks through the door.

"Something go down the wrong pipe?" Liam asks. I just stare behind him at the man and woman who take a seat and make love eyes at each other. Liam turns around in his chair to look and gasps. "No fucking way."

"Liam, I don't think you just sent us to the Enchanted Forest. I think you shot us about three hundred years in the past." I say in astonishment as I look at a twenty something year old version of my Dad and a woman I have only seen in a picture once. Milah. Shit.

"Well that's my limit of crazy for today. I'm going to bed." He makes to stand up, but I lean over the table and grab him by the arm and yank him down. "What the hell woman?" He says rubbing his arm.

"You can't let them see you." Liam raises his eyebrow at me in a silent question. "You are a carbon copy of Dad only blond." I do not want to mess up the timeline in anyway. God, like being sent through a portal wasn't bad enough, now I have to worry about this. I need an Advil.

My brother just scoffs at me. "Come on. Nobody sees a person who looks kind of like them, because I do not look _just_ like him, and thinks 'Oh that must be my son from the future'. And even if he did see me, or us, it's not like that will affect anything. When he meets us for the first time in the future we are just a tad bit smaller and like to soil ourselves." I suppose he has a point. If he saw us it's not like that would affect him meeting Mom or anyone else. It is just so weird to see my Dad a couple feet away from me and not be able to go to him with my problems. My mind is all messed up. Especially seeing him nuzzle the neck of someone who isn't Mom. Eww, their nuzzling. "Actually we could make this work for us." Liam gets a light in his eyes. I hate that light, it has gotten me into one too many stupid situations.

"Yeah, and how is that?" I ask warily.

"Well let's be honest, we have no idea what we are doing here. We don't know anything about this land except from the stories we have been told. I don't think that will be enough for us to get by here. But Dad over there, knows this land, and this time and is super resourceful. He could help us get back home."

I shake my head, already against this plan. "Liam, that is not our dad over there. That is a man who has never met us, owes us nothing, is a backstabbing pirate in love with another woman. He is a villain and he is not going to kiss our booboos and tuck us in at night." It hurts me to say anything bad about the father I adore, but it is true. I trust the man next to us about as far as I can throw him. I'm not about to put my brother's safety and my own in his hands.

"Do you have any better ideas on how we get out of this place?" He asks.

I rack my brain for a minute. "Mr. Gold?" It is more a question than a statement.

"Oh yeah, let's ask the man who is going crazy on power and the loss of his son for help. I'm sure he'll just love the children of the man who ran away with his wife. That idea gets three gold stars."

"Oh shut up." I throw back. I try really hard to think of any other way to get home without asking a certain pirate captain for help. As the minutes tick by and I am unable to come up with anything Liam smirks.

"That's it. We go with my idea." He says and gets up to go over to Dad, Killian, whatever.

"Wait!" I call, trying to get him to come back to the table. In his haste and happiness of coming up with a plan, he forgets that his plan is lacking a certain…plany element to it. I get up and follow him to make sure he doesn't screw up worse than he has.

"Hello Captain." I hear him say as I finally reach the table where Dad and Milah are sitting. This is the first time I get a good look at her, and although it is unfair to her, I hate her. I would hate seeing anyone with my Dad who is not Mom no matter what the time period. I try to look at her objectively, she is pretty and looking at my brother with a confused but kind smile, but I still see a woman who left her son and is too buddy buddy with my dad.

"Is there a reason you are interrupting my meal boy?" Dad says in a too sweet to be anything else but threatening voice. This stumps Liam who has never been talked to this way by our dad. I should have known he couldn't handle this. Milah nudges Dad's arm to cool him down and I decide to step in.

"We need your help." I say cutting straight to the chase. Jones' wit but a Charming's tact.

"And who are you fine lass?" He winks at me. I think I'm going to be sick all over the floor. Thankfully Liam recovers and steps in for me a little less pleasant than he was before.

"That's my sister, and like she said we need you to help us." My dad and Milah exchange a bored look and turn to us.

"No." He says, and goes back to eating his food.

"No? Just like that?" Liam says in surprise. I think that he thought his connection to Dad would be strong enough to travel worlds and time. That's hard to do when this man has never been a father.

"Just like that." Killian says.

"We aren't in the habit of helping oddly dressed children out of the goodness of our hearts." Milah finally says something and with attitude no less. That is the last straw. I am in a whole new crappy world, with a man who is but isn't my dad, and a woman who I just don't like. I am tired and want to go home and drink fucking hot chocolate with fucking cinnamon even though it is disgusting but everyone else in the family likes it and I just want to be close to them.

I take the plate of food they had been eating from and throw it across the room. Everyone looks at us. I'm nothing if not dramatic.

"Look." I say leaning over the table, not caring that I just pissed off two deadly pirates. I'm a damn princess pirate, and I'll do what I want. "You are not going to help us out of the goodness of your hearts. You are going to help us because I say so." Queen voice curtesy of one Regina Mills.

"Why would we do that?" Killian says in a threatening voice.

"Because if you don't we'll tell the Dark One where you and Milah are." I say just as threatening. Like father like daughter.

"How do you know my name?" Milah asks with suspicion. My brother snaps his fingers and holds the knife that our dad was reaching for under the table. Sometimes I forget the little man can wield magic.

He twirls it around in his fingers, a trick Dad taught him. "We know a lot of things and are capable of much." He says cryptically. He may be enjoying this whole threatening thing too much. He needs to stop spending so much time with Gold.

"Why would we care if you told the Dark One where we are?" Killian says clearly upset by the display of magic.

"You haven't heard? There is a new and improved Dark One these days. Goes by the name of Rumplestiltskin." I feel a sick sense of happiness when Milah's face blanches as I say this. "I'm sure he is just dying to know where his lovely wife is." Killian looks at Milah with a scared softness and that is the first time I see anything of my Dad in him. I now feel bad for threatening a person he cares about, even if I don't personally like her. Because hurting her hurts him, and I never want to hurt him. Even if he is an ass right now.

"Fine." He says defeated. "We'll help you two. What is it you exactly need from us?" At that Liam stops twirling the knife around and looks at me confused. Of course he forgot he didn't actually make a plan.

"Give us a second." I say as I grab Liam's arm and drag him a couple of feet away.

"I forgot to make a plan." He simply says.

"Yeah, you did. Now that we have them what do we need?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"Well, we can't use a magic bean. Those only travel through worlds not through time."

"Bloody fantastic."

He scratches behind his ear for a second thinking. "We need the wand I used to bring us here." He finally concludes.

"The wand that a crazy Dark One has right now?" This is just becoming too much. I should just stay here and invent electricity.

"Actually he doesn't have it in this time period. The black fairy does. Oh, and by the way, she is super evil."

I just nod my head and then tilt it up to the ceiling. _Why god?_ "Yeah of course she is. Because if she was nice that would be just too easy. Can't have that. Well let's go find the bitch, steal the wand and go back home. Piece of cake." I march back over to where the pirates are having their own private conversation with Liam behind me.

"So do you know anything about a black fairy?" I ask.

"Black as in dark fairy, not skin color." Liam adds. "Not that we don't want a black fairy, because we're not racist or anything, it's just…" They are looking at him like he has two heads and I am giving him my best shut the Hell up look. "And I'm being quiet." He looks at the ground.

"We don't know where she is but we've heard of her." Milah says, still looking at my brother in concern.

"We know someone who might know where she is." Past Dad puts in. he is looking rather disgruntled. Welcome to my life.

"Great!" I clap my hands together in fake enthusiasm, thinking of the bed I paid for that now awaits me. "We'll pick this up in the morning. And if you try to run, just know that magic man over here can track you down and find you using this." I say as I point to the knife Liam still has. A tracking spell requires an object from that person, I may not practice my true love magic like Liam but I do know that bit. "Nighty night."

"Wait." Killian says before we leave. "What are our blackmailer's names?" He sneers.

Liam and I look at each other. "Liam, and Cecily Hook." I reply as I exit the scene.

**Thank you for trying out my new story. I hope you like it so far. Enjoy the new Once episode tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is just basically setting up the plot. Sorry it took so long to get up. also, Cecily's reaction in the story to fairytale characters is sometimes mine with this show. not that i dont always adore once, but sometimes the things they do leave me feeling like "really?" you'll understand at the end of the chapter. i hope you enjoy it.**

"Rise and shine dear sister of mine!" I can only assume the cheerful greeting of my brother must be part of a dream because no one can truly be that awake this early in the morning. It's unnatural. So I decide to ignore what must be in my mind and roll over taking the covers of my bed with me over my head. Just as I am settling back in I feel the covers being yanked off of me exposing me to the coolness of the room. I know he thinks this will motivate me to get up, but I defy him and just curl in on myself. No one should be up this early. "Come on, we don't have time for this!" he whines. Still I hold my ground. That is until he jumps on me.

"Get off you freak." I mumble as I push him off of me. Finally I pull myself into a sitting position. My brother laughs as he gets off the floor.

"It's alive!" he cries. I am going to tell him it is not nice to make fun of Dr. Whale when I notice what he is wearing.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" I ask already exhausted and I just woke up two minutes ago.

He flaunts around the room modeling his new brown leather pants, leather boots, green shirt and what looks like a purple leather coat. I don't think the word inconspicuous is in my brother's vocabulary.

" You like? I thought it would be good to get new clothes to blend in." The worst part about this is that he is serious.

"And a purple jacket is what you go for to blend in?" I get out of the bed and make my way over to the pile of clothes I assume is mine and dread the worst.

"Blending in does not mean I can't have style. And besides it's a dark purple, practically black. You'll like what I got you." He steps out into the hall to give me privacy, and as I unwrap the pile of clothes I am actually surprised by the fact that what he got me doesn't suck. It' a black pair of leather pants, because leather pants are apparently a must in this world, a dark red baby doll looking top with a black velvet looking vest with a flowery pattern embroidered in it, and the best are the black boots with a ton of buckles on them. After I put it all on and look at myself in the mirror I decide I could pass as a very good looking Hot Topic model. I'll have to ask dad where he gets his kohl to complete the look.

I set out in the hall to join my brother and lock the door behind me. "What did you do with our normal clothes?" I ask him as we make our way down to the common area.

"Normal is such a relative term. What is normal to some people may not be to others." I give him my 'are you done now look' and wait for him to get to the point. "They're in this bag." He slaps the pack on his back.

"Good, I would hate to lose my favorite pair of jeans." I sit down at a table and gesture the waitress to bring us some breakfast.

"Don't you know not to wear your favorite pair of jeans while portal jumping? You wear your second favorite pair." He smiles as a plate of eggs and sausage are put down in front of us and shoves some in his mouth while muttering 'newbie'. I roll my eyes and start eating too. It's not until a couple of minutes of eating that two disgruntled pirates come into the room, spot us and sit down. Liam makes a show of smiling brightly at them as they join us. Dad rolls his eyes at him and I smile a little at my apparent inherited trait of his. "Good morning." Liam says ignoring the eye roll.

"Good morning." Milah replies as dad ignores him and starts eating his own food. This is going to be a fun trip, I can tell already. We all eat in silence after that. It is not until we are almost done that I decide to start up conversation.

"So…how are we going to find this black fairy exactly?" I want to get home as soon as possible and out of this weird blast to the past.

Milah looks up from her almost finished plate at my question. "We said we know someone who might know where she is." She answers me.

I do my best to repress my eye roll. My last New Year's resolution was to keep it down to ten a day, and I already know this is going to be a long day. Must conserve. "Yes, you said that last night. What I want to know is who this person is." I don't like surprises and don't need to find out that this person is some long lost cousin/fairy godmother of ours. I have come to expect everyone is somehow related in this world. And really the connections everyone has with each other sometimes piss me off. Belle should not know Mulan, it is just bizarre.

"His name is Prawn, and it's about a three days journey from here to where he is." Dad says and gets up from the table with Milah by his side and heads for the door. I guess he is done with breakfast.

Liam and I scramble to get up and follow him, confused by his sudden exit. Definitely not the same man who used to wait almost fifteen minutes for me to make up my mind on what ice cream I wanted. "Where's the fire man?" My brother asks once we leave the tavern and find them walking towards the docks.

"The sooner we take you to the black fairy, the sooner we are rid of you," he says staring straight forward. Well, it is like him to have the eye on the prize.

"Hey, you'll miss us when we're gone. You're gonna miss us by our hair, you're gonna miss us everywhere, you're gonna miss us when we're gone." Liam starts singing and clapping his hand in a way that makes us all look at him like he has three heads.

"That one stays in the brig the whole time." Milah states as we get closer to the docks. I can now smell the sea on the air and it reminds me of our house by the water. I swear my eye does not twitch.

"But I thought we could really bond during our time!" Liam fake whines. If he keeps this up, they'll gag him and I'll let it happen. "Bros of the sea. We could be like Brosiedon, king of the Brocean!" At this point we all ignore him as we finally come in front of the Jolly Roger. There are many people around, loading ships, tying off stuff, doing boaty sort of things. I get pushed around a bit but I can't seem to focus on anything but the ship. I have only heard of it in Dad's stories, and even those could not do this beauty justice. I can see Liam has too been captured by the ship's magnificence and he has finally shut up. If we learn anything from our father, it is to love this ship.

Speaking of fathers, ours is wearing one of the first smiles I have seen on this version of him. Taking his eyes off of his jewel, he looks at us and our awed faces with a bit of pride and apprehension. "Do you know anything about boating?"

Liam and I share a look. Like we could be Captain Hook's kids and not know anything. We shrug and say, "A little."

"What can you say about this boat?" Milah asks with an amused look.

Not one to back down from a challenge, I answer, "Not much. Just that it is a 90 ton, 65 foot long, three mast sloop with about eighteen cannons. The fastest ship on the water due to the fact that it was created with 1500 enchanted oak trees. It takes about at least twenty people to man, unless you have one hell of a captain."

She throws her head back and snorts and then makes her way up the gang plank to the deck where our dad left during our exchange to boss people around.

Walking next to her I can't help but see a bit of Henry in her, and for some reason the thought angers me. I don't want to associate her with my family.

"So three days with each other, then?" I ask.

She looks at me sideways. "Think you can manage three days with a bunch of pirates?"

It's not pirates that bother me, it is only one in particular. I decide not to share that thought and make my way to the railing while the crew gets ready to set sail to God knows where.

Liam joins me with a goofy smile on his face. "Ready for an adventure?" he asks.

"Yeah, just what I always wanted." I say sarcastically, "and a fairytale one too. We got Captain Hook, the black fairy, possibly Rumplestiltskin at some point and who knows who else." I try to ignore the fact that everyone around me is a fictional character, but that is harder to do when they are in their element.

Liam wears a puzzled expression for a second, and then shouts across the ship to our dad. "Oh Captain, my Captain!? Does this Prawn guy like to fight?" What an odd question.

Dad thinks so too, but answers anyway probably residing himself to the fact that bizarreness comes with the package that is my brother. "He is the best fighter in all the land."

Liam starts laughing really loudly and it is at that time that we start to take off.

"What is so funny?" I ask.

" Fighting Prawn is the name of Tiger Lily's father. From Peter Pan. We are going to see another fairytale character."

I turn to the view of expanding ocean before us and let lose, "Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly i have been busy and can only supply this short chapter. but there is a Lost reference which is always nice. i hope you enjoy**

"Damn it!"

I think I startle half the crew by my outburst but it seems no one cares enough to see what has got me all upset. Except for Liam.

"What the Hell? Care to tone down the crazy a notch." I give him a long stare. My crazy turned on full blast isn't even half of his. "I don't know why that would bother you so much, it's not like this hasn't been our whole lives. Surrounded by fairytales and all."

Even though there is no one closer to me than my brother, he will never understand how I feel about being part of a fairytale. He embraces his magic, he looks for adventures, he believes he will find true love. I…don't. "I'm just tired of it. I almost never see our family as fairytales. Grandma isn't Snow White, she's just grandma who likes to go bird watching. And Aunt Regina isn't the Evil Queen, she's the woman who babysat us ever since I can remember. I only remember they are fairytales when some monster comes to town and messes everything up; not happy memories. Things like that don't happen to normal people. Normal people don't fall through portals to another realm in the past." I'm starting to lose it again so I stop and look at the water to calm myself.

Liam leans his back against the railing and looks at me while I sulk. I imagine he is about to say something along the lines that being normal is overrated and how great our lives have been. Instead he says, "Get over it," and pushes himself off the railing to go roam the ship.

I let out a huff. Great. I've annoyed the most annoying person on the ship.

I stay near the railing looking out at the water and thinking for a good long while after that. It isn't until we have pushed out of the harbor and have been sailing for a good hour that I turn around and take in the ship's surroundings. Everyone seems to be busy working on their respective tasks and Liam is nowhere in sight. I glance toward the upper deck to see that the captain is by himself steering the ship. Well now is about as good as any time to learn where exactly it is we are going. I make my way toward him and notice a frown on his face.

"You shouldn't be up here." He snaps not really looking at me.

I ignore that comment and stand close to the wheel anyway. "Yeah well I'm not really supposed to be here in general so what's one more rule to break?" I match his cool tone.

He turns his head to look at me and gives me a puzzled look which clears up in about a second. "You two aren't from this world are you?"

"Nothing gets past you." My dad would disapprove of such snark, and I would never use it on him in the first place, but this version of him just grunts in amusement.

"I do consider myself to be quite perceptive. Which will lead me to my next question." I thought I was here to ask questions but I give him a look that says continue. "You and the boy are related to me somehow aren't you?" I try to give nothing away on my face but inside I'm panicking. This was such a bad idea, asking him for help. How could he not see it?

And though I hate to say it to be cliché, "What do you mean?" comes out of my mouth.

"Don't do that. I would have to be blind not to notice. The boy..."

"Liam," I interrupt him. Hearing him call Liam the boy is starting to piss me off.

"That's another thing. He looks just like me and his name is that of my brother's."

"He doesn't look just like you. He is blond." He knows. I don't think we can hide it any longer. And in the end does it really even matter? We are trying to find the Black fairy, one of the most powerful wielders of magic. I'm sure she will have something we can take that will get rid of these particular memories. Honesty is the best policy and all of that whatnot.

"We may share some family." I say at last hoping that will be enough. Ha! He does that thing with his eyebrows that Liam has spent his whole life trying to master ad waits for me to continue. "You're our father." I put it out there. Like ripping a Band-Aid off.

"But Milah isn't your mother." He guesses. I can't tell if he is angry or not. The emotions on his face are hard to read.

"No." I say slowly. He doesn't respond much to this, just keeps steering his ship. He loved this woman enough to spend lifetimes avenging her death, I don't know what this news will mean to him. I hope this doesn't affect him helping us. He may hate us because we are proof his love with her won't last forever. When I make to leave he stops me with a question.

"Am I a good father?" Not what I was expecting but I answer immediately.

"The best."

He shakes his head. "That's hard to believe with the way the boy is."

"Liam," I enunciate, "is just excited. This is his first "hero" journey. He may seem eccentric, but he's a smart and talented kid and he gets his act together when the time calls for it. Give it sixteen years and you'll learn to love him."

"What about Milah? Why…?" he trails off looking distraught.

"Hey, I'm going to be honest. When we get what we need from the Black fairy to go home, we're going to wipe your memories of us too. We can't have this messing up what needs to happen. So I could tell you everything, but somethings are better left unsaid. Just know that you're happy." I can see that this isn't going to be good enough for him.

"I need to know. Not right now, but I will later." I accept this, but I really don't want to be the one to tell him about his history. Maybe he'll let it go.

Before I leave to find where it is my brother has gotten to I remember why I originally came up here. "Where is it that this Prawn lives?"

"Does it matter? It is not like you know this realm." He replies. He seems distracted, probably going over our conversation in his head.

"Curiosity." I fold my arms waiting for a reply.

"He lives on an island called The Black Rock." Great, going to the Black Rock to find information on the Black fairy. Doesn't sound ominous at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**haha. so i didn't disappear, i just got really busy and honestly lost my motivation. but i really like this story and hate to leave anything unfinished, so if you bear with me i promise it will get finished! thank you for your support and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

If I have learned anything from these last three days aboard the Jolly Roger, it is that every pirate movie is a lie. The Pirates of the Caribbean have sold such a false tale of what it is like to be on a pirate journey that when, or if, I return to my world, I am writing Disney a strongly worded letter. There is no crazy, over the top, impossible sword fights, no one asking "where is all the rum?" and no gut wrenching sea monsters. Everything is a lie. What this journey has had is crazy, over the top, impossible knots, everyone asking "is that boy ok?" and gut wrenching food. It is not a pirate's life for me.

After the initial talk with my father he hardly speaks to me the rest of the day. Seeing as Liam also seems annoyed with me the only thing to do is go below deck to sulk. Normally I am not one of those moody teenage girls who just bitches all the time, but I feel like I have earned the right to act that way just a little bit now. Honestly, I should not be here. I should be hanging out with my mom and dad and discussing which university to go to next fall. We would have looked at all of the websites and compared which schools have the best marine biology program and are the closest to home while still being an acceptable distance away. Of course Grandma and Grandpa would come over and have their say which would probably be that I never leave and learn everything about the town so I could run it one day as my royal blood demands, and mom would roll her eyes and dad would make a show about how I'm his little girl and the sea is in my blood and would start to tear up dramatically…damn I love those people. It kills me that I'm stuck in this world far away from them with a colder version of my father. As I am wallowing in my self-pity, I hear footsteps coming down toward me and I think it is Liam. I try to pull myself together, wipe away the wetness in my eyes, because Liam deserves a sister who isn't breaking down, who can take care of him. Sadly it is not my little brother's face I am met with but instead Milah's. I feel the same anger and annoyance I feel every time I see her and I have to remind myself to get over it. So she was with my dad before my mom was, I know they loved other people before they found each other. That is super normal and nothing is wrong with that. Actually if my dad hadn't have loved her so much he would have never stayed alive long enough to even meet my mom and I wouldn't even be here. I should really thank her for loving my dad so much. So me wanting to punch her in the face is a very confusing feeling for me.

"Hey, I saw you and the captain talking earlier. Seems to me whatever the talk was had a rather large impact on him. Care to talk about it?" she asks me in a concerned yet also judgmental tone. I look up to where she is standing above me as I sit on a hammock and shake my head. Sighing, she sits on the hammock across from me and studies me for a minute. "I think this trip will go smoother if you aren't always looking at me with such disdain all the time," she remarks after she is done with her examination of me. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Other than the fact that you initially refused to help me and my brother and then threatened to put him in the brig?" I asked getting up. Now is one of those moments that my grandma would say defines me as either being a girl or being a princess. To throw a hissy fit or be an adult? "No." I say resigned. "I am sorry if I have behaved rudely, I only want to protect my brother and get us home. And this trip would go smoother if we both returned to the deck and helped out instead of wasting time down here."

With that decision made I spend the next three days doing whatever I can to help out and avoiding Milah in general. I for some reason seem unable to let go of my negative feelings for the woman. It is not hard to avoid her though as seeing she spends most of her time with my dad and he spends most of his time avoiding me. I suppose he isn't as ready to know everything like he thought he was. Liam and I, however, have established our normal relationship after coming to an understanding.

_" __I'm sorry I was flipping out earlier." I say to Liam who is currently playing cards by himself on deck._

_"__It's cool. You wouldn't be Cecily if you didn't flip out over every single little thing once in a while." He smiles not looking up from his deck. I roll my eyes at him and take the cards from his hands and shuffle them before passing them out to play Egyptian rat screw. "Dad has been looking at me weirdly for a couple of hours. You notice that?" Liam asks after I school his ass. _

_I shrug and reshuffle the cards. "Probably has something to do with the fact that I told him we are his children earlier today." _

_Liam looks at me shocked and then gets a far off look in his eyes. "You should have asked me about that." He states. I give him an apologetic smile/shrug combo which he accepts and also let him win the next round. "Oh well, too late now to take it back now." He gets up and stretches while looking over to our dad and gets a determined smile on his face. "I'm going to have fun with this." _

While I have decided to be an adult and take the high ground and help out as I can, Liam decides to go full on operation 'annoy everyone and get away with it'. One day all the sails turn pink and have little green crocodiles on them, the next day the song "Everything is Awesome" plays on loop for two hours, and other random stuff throughout the trip happens, like a million bubbles coming out of nowhere every hour and thirty four minutes. I think the vein in dad's head is going to burst every time some new weird shit happens. It always ends the same though, dad goes to wherever Liam is at the time, starts to yell at him but then Liam will say something to the effect that he only does magic to feel closer to his dear dear father (which is nonsense, while dad encourages Liam embracing his magical capabilities it's not exactly something they bond over like hockey), and then dad will get a weird look on his face and leave him alone. Of course the crew did throw him behind bars after the incident with the song, but of course Liam just Houdini'd himself out of there and everyone has just given up by this point.

So currently, on this our third and hopefully last day, after fixing the ropes Liam previously knotted to look like SpongeBob, I go up to him by the side of the ship and flick him on the side of the head. "Hey," he starts surprised.

"What is wrong with you? I mean, I know Uncle Neal dropped you a lot as a baby but this is getting ridiculous. What's your deal? Don't we have enough stuff to deal with without you making everything more crazy?" I am completely fed up with him. I haven't been this annoyed with him since he told Daniel Hood that I had a crush on him.

"I just thought he would have talked to me by now." He says quietly after a pause looking out at the water.

"What!?" I say utterly confused by his response.

"You said you told Dad who we are, and he hasn't said anything to me. At first the pranks were just little stuff for fun, but now…" I can see the tears in my baby brother's eyes and I have no other choice but to hug him; it's an older sister thing. "I don't know how else to get his attention." My brother idolizes our dad and our dad thinks the world of all of his children but he has always had a special bond with his only son naturally. I just want to get home so bad I didn't think how this version of our dad would be affecting Liam.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Oh I can see why you are the smart one." Classic Jones' sarcasm. Serious again Liam replies, "I did try that the first night, but he basically ran away to do something else. He won't talk to me and he almost never looks at me. He at least looks at you. He doesn't like me. What if Dad only likes me because I'm his son, and without that feeling and years of being a father, what if this is what he really thinks of me? That I'm just some disappointing freak?"

"Oh Liam," I say brushing his hair, "of course Dad thinks you're a freak, we all do. But you are never a disappointment. This is all just so bizarre and you have to remember people change, and that that man, while he is our dad, he isn't exactly _our_ dad. But he will be one day and that's what we have to get back to, so please stop screwing around." He nods and I pull him closer. To be honest I wish he would have put his magical abilities to a more positive use to get attention, like turning the food into something that was more edible. Oh well. "This will all work out and be over. You and Dad will be like peas and carrots again soon."

Right then I feel the boat shudder in an unusual way. I pull back from Liam and look at him. "Please tell me that was you messing with us one last time?" he shakes his head because of course we couldn't make it a couple of more hours without something happening. Backing away from the edge of the ship toward where the rest of the crew stands around looking concerned, we stumble backwards as the ship is rocked again. I just miss what the captain is calling out as something giant springs out of the water. True panic is taking hold of the ship's occupants as a dark grey sea monster with what appears to be five heads shakes water from itself and makes a horrible sound from its many mouths. So there are gut wrenching sea monsters; point one to Disney. As everyone is pulling out their swords and making mad dashes to the cannons I hear Liam whisper "Hydra" as I pull us up and try to push him away.

"Go below!" I yell towards him as I unsheathe the sword I have taken to carrying since our second day aboard when one of the crew members slapped my ass. The many headed monster makes it first attack where it is met by the blade of Ben, the cook. His look of victory last not even half a second as two more heads grow from the stump of the previous one bringing the head count up to six. Enraged at getting one of its head hacked off, the monster now attacks full on out and it is absolute chaos as heads drop to the floor only to be replaced by new ones. Everyone is fighting off teeth and burning black ichor that shoots from its mouths and screams can be heard as both make contact with the men. Unwilling to sit back and hide I too join the fray and begin chopping off heads. Insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting different results, and insanity is exactly the word I would use to describe this fight. All of us are terrified and screaming in either pain or exhilaration, smoke is in the air as cannons are fired, blood can be smelled as another man is wounded and above it all is the monster and its terrible cries as it tries to devour us. All we can do is chop off heads and nothing changes, except our odds of survival. I have no idea how anyone else is doing, I can only concentrate at one head attacking me at a time. It is this tunnel vision that prevents me from seeing a new head next to me. It makes its presence pretty clear though as it clamps down on my left arm. I have never screamed so loudly in my life. It tears through my throat leaving it raw, and if I survive this fight I am certain my voice will be gravely for all eternity. Luckily for me and my arm the head is soon liberated from its body as my dad's sword comes down on it. The teeth go slack on my arm and the head falls to the ground. I quickly cradle my shaking bleeding arm to my chest as soon as it is free.

"Can you still fight?" My father shouts over the din. I stand there shaking with the pain, unsure if I can continue or not. My right arm is fine but the throbbing in the other arm is intense. He spits on the ground and looks over to his men. If he is thinking the same thing as me then it is clear we cannot kill this monster and our only hope is that cutting off so many heads will hurt it enough that it gives up. Unlikely. "You fought well, unlike some people," he looks to my brother who has been crouched in the same position where I pushed him away only fifteen minutes ago muttering to himself, "go below deck and have that taken care of." Blood steadily dripping down my arm I make my way over to Liam to collect him but stumble and fall on the blood and ichor slicked deck. It is as I am getting up that I see a head right about to take off my father's from behind him. Screaming is not an option and I know I am going to watch my dad die in front of me and effectively wipe my brother and I out of existence. If we hadn't had made him go on this journey none of this would happen. Before more dark thoughts can come to mind suddenly everything freezes. Well that is not completely true. I can still feel the ocean rocking the ship, the blood still drips to the deck and the labored breathing of the men can still be heard. It is only the monster that remains utterly motionless. My father turns around to see what has happened and his nose brushes up against the head that was about to take his life. All around everyone is confused except one person. I sense my brother getting up and making his way toward where I fell. He helps lift me up and takes hold of my left arm. Suddenly there is no more pain as a warmth from his hands spreads over it. Of course as soon as he moves away the arm is completely healed, as if nothing was ever wrong with it.

"It's called a Hydra." My brother says softly. He doesn't need to shout, nor could he as he looks all but drained, to be heard considering no one is moving or saying anything. "You need to cut off all of the heads and cauterize the neck. Throw the heads in the ocean when you are done." With that said he makes his way off the deck and I notice my dad looking at him in a way I have seen a million of times but never on this version of him. Proud. Of course it is not the same since it is also mixed with what is either confusion or regret, I can't tell. I make my way over to him and pull him down with my new and improved left arm to speak in his ear.

"Talk to your son."

So fine Disney, you win. There was a sea monster and a sword fight. Now seriously, where is the rum?


	5. Liam

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you to people who still follow the story and encourage its continuation. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

How depressing. I can't even make it to the hammock I've been using for the past couple of nights to sleep on. Instead, as soon as I make it below deck and away from sounds and smells of the men hacking at the Hydra's heads, I collapse three feet from it and just put my arms over my eyes. Doing a spell strong enough to freeze a monster like that has left me feeling worse than I have ever felt before. I just want to get home as soon as possible and sleep in my bed for days while Mom feeds me soup. I'm getting ready to drift off when I hear the sounds of boots descending towards me. I want to ignore them but they stop right by my head and I can feel someone looking down on me. The next thing I know I am being lifted up by strong hands under my arms and dragged over to the hammock where the person in boots sets me down. After huffing out a groan I open my eyes to see my father taking the seat next to me.

"That was quite a spectacular display of magic out there." He says bashfully after an awkward minute of us just looking at each other without saying anything. I shrug and scoot myself over to more effectively lay down. "I'm sorry it seems to have hurt you." He says after another moment of me just looking at him.

"I'm almost use to it." I say to come off as sounding tough.

"So that's something you do a lot? Magic?" I can see the idea seems crazy to him, not something that is bad necessarily but just odd that his son would be capable of such things.

"Yeah. I am the product of true love, the strongest magic there is. Magic is who I am." He seems to stiffen at the mention of me being the product of true love but then gets a quizzical look about him.

"But your sister doesn't seem to be magically inclined." He points out.

After days of not really speaking to each other, it feels odd to be having a conversation with my dad. Well, at least attempting to have one. Out of appreciation of his attempt and also probably out of fatigue I decide to indulge him in a story.

"Cecily does possess magic, she just never practices it and has no desire to do such."

"And why is that?" I see I have caught his attention like I knew I would.

I sit up slightly from my laying position to better look my father in the face; it's a young face, very different but similar to the one I love. "Because in her eyes; magic can bring nothing but pain. All it does is tear our family apart according to her. When she was little, before I was born, there was a terrible villain in our town, something that is not that uncommon. Her name was Mina Harker and she was livid with my parents for destroying her love some years back. She opened a portal to the world without color and forced my parents through it. For eight months my sister, who was only two at the time, lived with our grandparents unsure if she would ever see her mom and dad again. And then one day a portal opened up again in the middle of Main Street and out came my parents and me."

My dad sits across from me with a puzzling look. "As terrible as that sounds, your sister couldn't possibly remember that ordeal enough to forsake magic completely."

"You would be surprised what my sister can remember. She's not the type of person who lets things go so easily, runs in our family." I raise my eyebrow at him. "But it's not just that. Another curse even longer ago than that once ripped everyone not born in our world away to where they came from. If that were to ever happen again, almost everyone my sister loves, including me, could be taken away from her. She would be alone. My sister isn't afraid of much, but that terrifies her."

He sits quietly while he processes what I've said. I could really use a nap after all this talking.

"And here you two are, away from the ones you love because of magic I presume?" he says after I think he is about to leave.

"Yeah, sort of my fault I guess. Not really helping her case of loving magic and accepting her family is made up of it."

"Your fault?"

"Ehh, let's just say it was for a girl." I blush, feeling the tips of my ears get hot.

He rolls his eyes but seems amused by it. "Of course it was. And the things you've been doing to my ship? What was all that for?" He seems more serious now.

I wish I would have just pretended to have been asleep I think as I look down at my hands. He has to prompt me again with a "hmph?" before I answer.

"I just wanted you to notice me, dad. I know Cecily told you what we are and you didn't say anything to me, hardly looked at me." His face has gone a shade whiter. "I get that you don't…love me, how could you, you don't even know me? But, it's hard. You're my best friend." I say this so quietly I'm not sure he hears me.

"I'm…I'm not a father. Not yet at least. And while this is a lot to handle, almost impossible to handle really. I feel better knowing I will have such an amazing son who somehow considers me his friend. I didn't exactly have that with my father. I must be doing something right." He really looks at me for what feels like for the first time and smiles and since coming to this land I feel ok.

Of course the moment is interrupted by the sound of coming down the stairs to join us. Both of our heads turn to look at the new comer. It's Milah. Where Cecily finds her annoying, I find her quite nice really. Not that she hasn't been thoroughly annoyed as the rest of the crew by me, but she seems an easy spirit who doesn't dwell too much on those things and we've had some fairly nice conversations.

"Killian, the creature has been taken care of. Land has also been spotted. We have arrived at the Black Rock."

Show time.


End file.
